Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to improving the performance of robotic apparatus including improving the longevity and/or capacity of the same.
Description of the Related Art
Robotic Apparatus
Robotic apparatus are systems, machines, or devices that are capable of carrying out one or more tasks. Robotic apparatus may be operated by an operator, such as, via remote control, or may operate autonomously without control of an operator. Hybrid robotic apparatus exist in which some functions are autonomous while others are operator controlled. Robotic apparatus require various types of resources to operate, such as energy resources, computational resources, communications resources, and tangible resources. Some of these resources are consumable (e.g., energy), and need to be refreshed from time-to-time. Other of these resources are not consumable (e.g., communications), yet need to be available on a continuous or non-continuous basis.